


Far Away and Long Ago

by XoXo_1273



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Child Undyne, F/F, F/M, General Grillby, Gerson is done with your shit, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby's Backstory, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster War, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Souls, Spells & Enchantments, Veteran Grillby, Witches, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_1273/pseuds/XoXo_1273
Summary: Far away and long ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans, and Monsters. However, why is it that when all was at peace the races began to stir conflict out of nowhere?(F/n) has always been bad luck and to be frank, was never more than a pawn into someone else's game. When you think you've finally bested your inner demons they conquer your mind once more, caging you to the decision to either fight against your own race or fight against the family that never stopped believing in you.





	1. Prologue

Well shit, did I do that? 

The church burned down into sheer rubble, what was once a beautiful building made for worship is now being worshiped by the ground for nutrients. Villagers were sitting down exhausted with wooden buckets that carried the water used to extinguish the burning fires of hell. I don't really recall exactly what happened to cause the fire but I know it has something to do with me. _Did I leave the candle unattended? Oh, what if I accidentally burned the carpet while I left the church. Even worse what if I didn't do it and everyone assumed it was me ?!_

Kneeling down defeated I tried to make an excuse with a solid alibi in mind. My mind was occupied as strands of my (H/c) hair fell towards my face I didn't feel someone poke my shoulder. I didn't hear when someone called my name, but I sure as hell felt that shove. 

"(F/n) ! What on earth--," Summoning water towards the persons face I sprang myself off the ground, "The white dog did it !" I scrambled as I didn't get to catch what the person looked like before heading towards the forest. This wasn't a very rare occurrence if something broke then the likelihood of everyone thinking I did it was astonishing. I'm the towns _bad luck_  which I don't see why they would assume otherwise, I am (F/n) mage of very little talent and frankly the laughingstock on a mage's reputation. 

The humans seem to see me as a nuisance all I'm really good for is: burning down buildings, blizzards during the summer, causing droughts, accidentally bringing back to life a dead beheaded chicken, or flooding. Yeah... Let us not get into that much detail 'bout my self. Jumping towards a nearby tree I hoisted myself up a branch and proceeded to climb I knew eventually I had to go back but it would be best to leave the situation as it is. Sighing I leaned back on the trunk of the tree only to be hit square in the face with a rock. Shrieking in pain I held my poor beautiful face feeling the blood run down my forehead staining my (F/c) jumper. With the sudden force towards my face, I fell off the tree hitting several branches before landing on the ground with a hard thud only before hearing a sickening crack.

**"(F/n)"**

**LV  1**

**HP  34/40**

"Mother of Fuck--" I cried out only to hear panicked footsteps coming towards my direction. Terrified I tried to make a run for it only to finally notice the way my leg was bent the other direction. _So much for being immune to my own bad luck._ As I laid helpless on the ground cupping my leg in order to comfort it someone stood in front of me gasping for air. Taking my eyes off my leg I saw a skeletal monster look straight at me his eye sockets glowing light blue, _what a complete weirdo._

"I am so sorry--OH WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR LEG ?!" 

"You tell me smartass you threw the damn rock at me !" Grabbing a handful of dirt I threw it towards his face not long after a tree branch snapped falling atop his head.

**"???"**

**LV 1**

**HP 37/40**

So there we were idiots who got defeated by nature and don't have the strength or will to get up. "I blame this all on you Mr. Skeleton." My leg has been numb for quite some time now and the skeleton was face down on the ground. 

"I have a name y'know, its Sans." 

"Well, Sans that rock really hurt and so did my 20ft fall drop. Did I ever mention you broke my leg ?" I was lucky enough to have popped it back in place but I know the crack is there somewhere. 

"I said I was sorry." Getting off the ground he laid on his back instead staring at the sky. "Besides you humans are tough, look at you falling off a tree and breaking a bone. A monster could have _fallen down_ and never wake up, besides don't you have magic? Cant, you just heal yourself ?"  Smacking him on the skull I winced feeling a slight crack come from his back skull. 

"Your hurt."

"Well yeah, but not as much as you are." Slowly getting up I finally took in his cracked skull it was small but was from the top of his right eye to the middle of his back skull. "What are you doing ?" Not answering I summoned what little magic I had to heal it while my fingertips gently held the area of damage. Though it was strained I could feel the magic leave my body as it transferred to his. 

**(Knowing you might be able to completely heal Sans... it fills you with DEDICATION.)**


	2. Chapter One

Drained of my magical essence I hoped that the crack was gone, much to my disappointment a faint line was still visible. _I guess I really am a defective mage, I can't even manage a healing spell correctly._ Sighing I let go of his skull to see stars instead of his pinprick pupils, "Why are your pupils shaped as stars?" Not long after they grew bigger in size and he lunged at me causing me to fall on my back with Sans on top of me. Only then did I remember my broken leg the force of the fall made my leg finally flare up in pure agony. 

"OW MY LEG!" Hissing in pain I was hoisted up and carried away, I never remembered to have seen yellow flowers before in my village. Looking up Sans was carrying me towards a monster village, Froggits were jumping around the yellow flowers smiling away. Huh, no wonder I've never seen them before. Stopping in front of a bricked house Sans kicked the door open with a loud bang to find a tall skeletal man drop several books from his hands.  

"Sans what on earth!---... Wait is that a human?" The taller skeleton looked me in the eye noticing the pained expression and **CHECKED** me.

**"(F/n)"**

**LV 1**

**HP 30/40**

_***I guess I really am a defective mage.** _

"Sans take her to the guest room, I'll be there in a second I need to see what I can do to heal whatever it is she has." I wasn't able to hear anything my senses were numbed out only focusing on the pain I had on my leg. Being placed on a bed Sans scurried off and the same skeletal man entered the room and closed the door. Panicked I try to summon my magic, anything at all would do...

* **But nothing came.**

***You're too weak.**

"Do not be afraid little one, I am W.D Gaster I am not here to cause you any more pain than you are already in." Adjusting his glasses I couldn't help but wonder what they were being up with. He didn't have a nose or ears in that matter to keep them up, knowing this new information it fills you with curiosity. His eyes later lit up a warm green as tension and pain from my body began to decrease little by little, it was strange but my leg began to feel aerated no longer being flared up from all the pain. The more I thought I about it the more I began to notice the world become darker and blurry until that became all I saw. 

* * *

Sighing the remaining healing magic then left the young girls system. I managed to heal half of the impacted fracture of the bone, however, knowing my skill in healing magic it should take another day or two for her to start walking again. Humans were always so hard to heal manually, their physical body needed nutrition and protein, honestly there is only so much I can do. Leaving the mage alone I left the room to find Sans sitting on the floor right next to the door. Kneeling down before him I noticed a faint line starting from his right eye to the back of his skull, "Want to explain that crack on your skull?" 

Panicked he reached towards his head to feel it, "She did the best she could to heal it !" Raising my non-existent eyebrow I sat down next to him feeling the cool wall on my back, it felt nice. "The...The kids were bullying me again." Scooping Sans up I cradled him in my arms, letting him calm down a bit I let him continue. "I didn't want to hear any more of it so I ran away, I went to the forest and threw a rock. Hehe, turns out I threw it too hard and it hit her while she was atop a tree. She fell down and broke her leg or something like that, she got mad and threw dirt at me and a tree branch snapped and landed on me." Looking up at me tears started to form in his eyes, "Please don't be mad at me." Guilt trampled me over like a wild boar.

"I'm not mad at all Sans, the only thing that bothered me was the bullies." Sighing I began to get up from the floor, humans are vile creatures. Monsters were not the ones who bullied Sans but the human mages, to be frank, I'm surprised one healed him in the first place. Sans has low-level magic, as much as I hate to say it... My son is _weak_ , the only thing keeping him going is his **HP**. Going down the staircase I noticed the books I dropped upon Sans' entry, picking them up one book stood out the most, "Human's soul and anatomy."

**(Knowing that the mage is different from the other humans and will soon awaken... It fills you with PATIENCE)**


	3. Chapter Two

Comfort. That word has been long lost in my vocabulary for years comfort was something only the nobles can afford. I woke up to the smell of pottage along with buttered bread that sat on a wooden desk beside the bed I slept in. Sitting up from the bed my leg felt stiff and cold, looking down at it two sticks were holding it in place keeping it straight and firm. (Pottage is a 15th-century stew for grains and vegetables with occasional meats and a good source of proteins and vitamins.) 

Taking a bite of the pottage warmth filled my stomach as it later vanished into pure delight, the bread wasn't stale which was a first for me.   Finishing up the pottage and bread I looked around the room for a while, blue curtains were hung up keeping the sun out of the room. _Good, I hate sunlight_. The room in total was bland the closet didn't have any clothes except a small cloak and a few shirts. Setting the bowl aside I carefully tried to get out of bed, balancing on my other leg I hopped my way downstairs the dirty bowl in hand carrying it towards the sink. Looking around more I noticed the door, it laid there yearning to be opened. What if that man wanted to kill me, or even worse turn me in? Scaring myself even more than I should have I began to hop my way to the door ready to leave.

"You are not to be out of bed yet, mind explaining yourself young one ?" Startled I turned around to find the same skeletal man as before. Looking down at the floor I tried to avoid any means of eye contact, _man I'm a coward._

"W-Well...It felt weird." Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to find he had kneeled down and was waiting patiently for my answer. "I've never woken up with food next to me and a warm bed." Hearing a ping I was lifted in the air with a blue aura surrounding me, oh shit I was right. "Oh my stars you're gonna kill me !" Moving around I was stuck in the same spot in the air waiting for my doom to come. 

"What ? Where did you get that idea ?!" Stopping I looked down at him confusion in my voice and probably my face. 

"You aren't gonna kill me?" He looked utterly confused and he could say the same thing for me.

* * *

 

"Ohhh, So you were being nice to me? That's the first." Laying on the coach the man who I learned was W.D Gaster was explaining what happened before I woke up. It's so weird to openly discuss my health with someone, I've never met a doctor before... well at least I think he is.

"Hey, gaster are you a doctor?" 

"No, sadly I'm not," Gaster then adjusted himself on his coach laying back deeper into it," though I'm flattered you thought I was."

"Then how do you know so much about humans?" Gaster then pulled out a book and lent it to me. Observing the letters on the cover of the book I cant understand any of it."Umm, Nice book?"Looking at him he seemed unfazed by my answer. 

"It is a book about human's soul and anatomy." 

"Pshh of course I knew." Staring at the book cover even harder I cant tell where it says any of the nonsense he just spoke but it has to be somewhere here. 

"(F/n)? Can you not read ?" Sighing I gave him back the book and looked down at the carpet. As much as I don't want to admit it I can't. 

"...No, I never learned. Woman aren't allowed to go to school in my village." Crossing my arms I could feel Gaster staring at the side of my head.

"Why ?"

"You see, Women are seen as _unfit_ for education. All we're really good for is cleaning, cooking and having babies." Frustrated I laid down deeper in the coach wanting to get rid of that policy. "But I want something more than that! Human men may think a smart girl is unwanted to marry but I don't care! I wasn't born just so I can impress some man!" Feeling tears threaten to fall from my eyes I was embraced, it should have felt nice but all I could really do was cry into Gasters shoulder. 

"Listen here (F/n) it does not matter if you are male or female you should not be rejected the right to learn." Letting me go he looked down at me and gave me a small smile which I returned gratefully. Gaster stood up from the coach and held the book in his hands, "Another thing before I leave to wake Sans," Walking over to me he passed me the book as well lifting me up in the air making sure I don't strain my foot and taking me somewhere else in the house. There was an empty hallway, by pressing his hand in a certain spot another flight of stairs appeared that went underground. Lights then flickered on as crystals were illuminating light, finally down the whole room that was separated by the whole house was filled with books from thick to thin ones.

"You will be able to enter this room and read whichever book you set your mind too. So (F/n)," Looking up at me he smiled and grabbed a piece of paper, quill, and ink and set them on a table that was provided in the room." Will you let me be your teacher ?"

Almost in tears I could my very soul swim happily inside me, "You're crazy if you think ill say no! Of course teach me your ways Teacher !" 

**(Knowing you have a teacher to guide you... It fills** **you DEDICATION)**

 


	4. Chapter Three

"That's complete bull, no way your 13!"

"I am! I can't believe that I'm older than you !" Laughing away I held my stomach at how badly this conversation went. Turns out Sans is 12 and I'm older than him!

Sans and I have been talking a lot more recently with my leg already healed up and Gaster teaching me my life has taken a turn for the good. Except for the time the kitchen got destroyed with termites cause by some unknown reason they preferred the wood in that specific house. Gaster offered me to live with them, it was nice that someone cared for me. I never really had a family to call my own, I never got to meet my parents but everyone says they were the saints of the town their _good luck._  Sad to say I didn't turn out as expected, instead of a normal birth my mother had complications with me not coming out the right way. I never heard from my parents again, all I really remember was being in an empty house and my attempt to enter magic school. 

Looking at the bright side I finally have a friend, sure he's a monster but does that really matter at this point? Smiling I looked up at the sky to see birds flying above us scooching over a bit to the left I heard two splats one from where I was sitting and another where Sans was screaming in disgust. "Come on Sans don't look _pooped_ out!"  Snorting I helped Sans wipe away the bird poop and continued to lay down on the grass it was nice and sunny today and frankly, I don't even think my bad luck can ruin this.

"(F/n) ! Sans! Dinner is ready!" Quickly getting up I sprinted home leaving Sans behind and quickly opened the door to the smell of heaven, was that tomatoes? 

"Hey Sans do you smell tomatoes too? " Looking behind me Sans wasn't anywhere near me or in the matter, I couldn't see him at all. "Sans?" Walking towards the door the village seemed empty with only a Whimsun flying around. Entering the kitchen Gaster was lighting off the fire and getting plates out. "Gaster I'll be right back ima go find Sans for dinner." Not waiting for an answer I left, I knew deep down something happened I just hope I'm not right.

Going to where we last were nothing seemed too different, maybe he already made it home? The forest where we met each other was now losing its leaves, it was weird how with or without leaves it still remains just as beautiful. Hearing laughing come from the forest I heard a faint yet familiar voice. 

"Can you stop, I'm trying to get home." Getting in closer two human guys were standing in front of Sans both obviously older than both of us. 

"Who cares? Even your _friend_ ran off without you. Just admit it, you're all alone." The tension in the air began to thicken as one the boys' hands began to glow a bright red. "Let me show what real magic looks like!" In a fit of rage I stood in front of Sans with my right arm taking the blow and blocking us both.

 

**"(F/n)"**

**LV 1**

**HP 30/40**

***Someone seems really pissed off.**

 

Heat began to spread throughout my body as my right arm started to bleed and turn red with small patches of black burnt skin, adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from feeling the full amount of pain at the moment. Hearing a sharp gasp I turned around to find Sans look at my hand in horror, his pinprick pupils were no more as all that was in his eye sockets were complete darkness. Looking directly at the two mages in front of me the shock of me blocking it was written on their faces as I too felt a familiar glow in my hand as well as the air in the area getting harder and harder to breathe in. The area surrounding us then became pitch dark with three hearts in the center of it all, The only thing visible was the white silhouettes of the mages with the hearts in front of them. I didn't bother taking a look at mine, I was too invested at the others to notice.

Four options were out in front of me, **FIGHT, ACT, ITEM,** and **MERCY.**  

I guess this was the first for them too as they hesitantly pushed FIGHT and attacked me with fire and rocks. Dodging the best I could some sharp rocks managed to hit me causing long scratches to form around my arms and legs as well as fire burning the tips of my hair. I was never good at magic so using it was out of the question but I sure as hell knew how to ruin someone's day.  

**ACT**

* Check            *Flirt

*Threat   *** Tease**

"Whats wrong ? Cant take down someone as small as me?" The attacks only came more frequent but sloppy making it easy for me to dodge. Hitting tease more and more the guys lost their confidence as well as most of their magical essence. The fight continued with me losing more HP and them being too tired to muster up any more magic.

***They seem to be too tired to fight.**

***FIGHT**

Giving it the best I could I punched them both square in the face as they later ran away from me, gasping for air I held my burnt arm in pain. Sans was no longer behind me and I was left alone in the woods. My legs gave out on me as I dropped down to the ground, it was at the moment I noticed how much blood was on the ground painting the green grass. _Was that mine?_ Too tired to figure it out on my own I heard frantic footsteps come towards me, as well as panicked screams. I guess I did lose a lot of blood as everything began to get blurry and the yells were getting more and more quieter. Just as I was about to let myself get pulled into sleep I saw figures running towards me, It was Gaster and Sans. Sans didn't a single scratch on his body while Gaster looked down worriedly at me as he began to run faster. His face turned even more horrified the more blood he saw dripping off of me as well as me fighting back the urge to close my eyes. 

But in the end, I was too weak to not close my eyes. 

**(Knowing Sans got out unscathed and you were strong enough to protect him... It fills you with DEDICATION.)**

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a better reading experience, I would recommend listening to Kiss The Rain by Yiruma it gives it more meaning to the chapter.

**"(F/n)"**

**LV 1**

**HP 25/40**

**AT 0(0)                   EXP: 2**

**DF 0(0)                   NEXT: 13**

***I should have hit them harder.**

_I shouldn't have checked her._ As long as there was more than 15 HP than you should be stable but until then... ripping his eyes off of the young girl he looked over your bruises and cuts. Gaster did not have much time to talk to Sans over what happened or rather how it happened but seeing as you were dropping low in HP, there was no time for questions. Leaving the room there wasn't much he could do except wait until you wake up to fully explain yourself and that EXP. Sans was sitting on the couch nervously looking at his father waiting for a response to see if you were okay, knowing full well that you were not. Looking down towards the floor there was nothing they could say to each other to bring their moods up only hoping that humans are as strong as they say they are, but even then is it enough to surpass the loss of blood they have seen when they came to get you. 

 _Why am I such a coward? Why couldn't I stay and fight? She's my friend and I left her to fend for myself._ Negative thoughts echoed in Sans' mind as he thought of what he could have done and what he should have said to make the bullies back off. Getting up from the couch he left the living room to go see you when opening the door he found you wide awake fiddling with the bandages and poking your cuts amazed at your own blood seeping out from your (s/c) skin. 

"Oh my stars, stop poking your cuts!" As Sans rushed over he caught your hand who was trying to poke your skin again.

"Why?" Once again trying to poke your arm you used your other hand which was once again grabbed by Sans. 

"It's not normal." 

"So? You should know me by now I'm not normal." Giving up from touching your cuts you looked at your body examining the way you were all banged up by some complete morons. The burn on your arm still chipped away and not much could be done with that, the only thing you would hate to imagine is the scar. Sighing you got out of bed and extended your hand to Sans who gladly took it and together hand in hand went downstairs to find Gaster scanning through a book trying to find a way to heal _damaged_ humans...he couldn't find anything. Consumed in trying to find a method to heal (F/n) he never noticed that you were walking around and fiddling with your loose bandages, however, he did notice when he heard a small hiss of pain. Quickly shutting the book he sprinted out of the room he was in and embraced you in a tight hug careful not to hurt you, he didn't realize how attached he was to a small human girl until he saw you bleeding out on the floor. 

"You are in so much trouble." Letting you go confusion and horror hit you as you could only imagine what kind of punishment he will give you or have you do. Facing the consequences of your actions you gave a thumbs up and walked away with Sans to the backyard. Gaster wanted to give you some bonding time with Sans before asking you the big question, though he wondered how you awoke so early from your sleep. Curiosity struck him and went towards the basement to find a possible answer. Of the many books he owned, he has never found the urge to fully finish a human anatomy book from start to finish or rather found the urge to buy one. (The printing press was already invented in the 15 century hence why Gaster has so many books.) 

As you and Sans were out and about both of you laid down on the grass to look at the sky above, it was bright and sunny with small patches of clouds dusting around the horizon. Sighing tranquility was sent throughout your body as the events of earlier that day began to fade away, all that was really left were the burns and cuts that stung every now and then.

Sighing you got up from the grass and crossed your legs to meet with Sans who did the same thing only he was in awe at your (E/c) eyes, looking at each other you always wanted to try something that you saw other kids around your village do all the time. Maybe it wasn't the best time but you were determined to finally play with someone who accepted you and your bad luck. "Hey Sans," sitting closer you began to loosen up one of your bandages before completely taking them off showing off the once blackened skin to a softer brown. _Do humans always heal this fast?_   "Wanna play a nursery rhyme ?" Confusion was written on Sans' face he began to fidget around not knowing if it was a game or anything revolving school, he never was good with instructions he just did his own thing.

"Umm, is this a trick question?" Laughing you grabbed both of Sans' hands and showed him the basics of starting one with clapping your hands and continuing to high five each other using a different hand each time after the clap."This is so weird, what even is it ?" Stopping you tried to find a way of explaining, it came rather quickly as it revolved around poems and songs.  

"You see a nursery rhyme is a story or poem told in a rhyme to teach kids a lesson."

"But that sooo much woooork," Flopping down on the grass Sans thought of multiple ways of teaching something FAR simpler than _singing_ or was that his laziness talking _?_ " Can't they just tell them to NOT do it?" Giggling you only laid back down on the grass with Sans and continued to doze into your memory wondering how Sans never knew about nursery rhymes. 

"I guess that's the thing with humans, were such suckers with teaching our kids weird things." Feeling Sans take ahold of your hand you intertwined your fingers with his and continued your conversation on the subject until school began to take hold on the topic. It was rather weird but it seemed Sans had a passion for science and math, both were things you didn't like when Gaster taught them to you in the little library. Why did it have to involve numbers so much and logic? Squeezing Sans' hand you wished that days can be as peaceful as this, a warm sensation came over you, you felt it in your core and every muscle seemed to relax a bit more. The stinging in your arms stopped and everything just felt nice, there was no talking between you and Sans, only peace and quiet. Well, for a time being something in your gut stopped you from relaxing any further until you felt the warm sensation in your heart stop and start to constrict closer together almost suffocating you.

"I'm sorry." Startled you looked over at Sans to see blue tears threatening to spill as he looked you over and later gazed down at your intertwined hands before letting go. It felt weird after holding hands for who knows how long how empty and cold your hand really felt. 

"Why're you apologizing? " Looking over at Sans you wiped a tear away and grabbed his hand again not wanting to let go.  Sitting up from the ground you had Sans do the same and looked straight at him," If this is on what happened earlier don't apologize," grabbing ahold of his other hand you rubbed your thumb across his smooth bones and smiled. "I would do it again if time were to reset." Smiling you got closer to him and embraced him, the warmth returning back to your heart as you held him tighter as he sobbed a little and returned the embrace. 

_'I wanna protect you too'_

 

Standing from the window Gaster smiled at the sight he saw before him, this human really was different from the rest. When push comes to shove you seem to have bonded well with Sans as much as he wants it to happen there was a real connection between you and Sans...almost as if it were meant to happen.

**(Knowing you have gotten closer to Sans and will continue to do so...It fills you with DEDICATION)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait! Hold on don't skip yet before I get into too much detail I just wanted to let you know that I have arranged a schedule for updates to the book.  
> This schedule will be here until the 1st week of August since school starts and I'm aiming for a 3.7 GPA so I need to focus so now on with the schedule.
> 
> School Breaks/ Summer:
> 
> Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays (Maybe) 
> 
> School: 
> 
> Every other Saturday
> 
> Also sorry I just went through a breakup and needed time to myself, but I'm not gonna cry I'm gonna show him EXACTLY what he's missed out on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry, I got sidetracked watching Etika sorry!

Heading back to the small home you lived in, Gaster was waiting patiently in the living room sipping golden flower tea as he read through another human-related book. However, this book was different from the rest, as the cover of multiple colored hearts adorned it.

Flashing back to your fight against Sans' bullies they all had one in front of them no matter where they moved. Walking towards him Sans seemed to catch where your attention was heading and both of you sat next to Gaster who adjusted the book so everyone could read. You were able to read most of it but bits and pieces were hard to read so you just skipped them and moved on to the next few lines until the topic on 'Souls' appeared. Catching your interest you paid closer attention to the topic understanding most of the words and catching on to what was being explained.

 

> Aa interesting as homo-sapiens are their physical matter supasses that of a monster since homo-sapiens are mostly made of water which, when damaged is released as blood. As monsters insert magic into their supply the food when digested turns into raw energy healing them of damage and hunger, unlike humans who just down it down and wait for their energy supply. However, due to their physical bodies their SOULS are able to persist after  death as long as their physical bodies remain intact whereas a regualr monster turns to dust as does their soul. All human souls are determined bt theit ditinst color which they caary along with whocjh is their main triat. By far 20 known soul traits are known.
> 
>  
> 
> Yet, there are 7 triats that exceed the average strength of a human soul those being...
> 
>   * Kindness-Green
>   * Determination
>   * Integrity- Blue
>   * Patience- Sky Blue
>   * Justice-Golden Yellow
>   * Bravery-Orange
>   * Preserverance-Purple
> 

> 
>  The main seven souls, if magic were to come ine contact with them, then the worth of their souls will be far more valuable then orginally thought.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Looking away from the book you gazed up at Gaster who was intently reading even more as he flipped the page with Sans still reading along. You began to wonder if by chance you were one of the special seven, though you highly doubt it. You already had magic which was rare enough and by the looks of it, if by chance you were then, you'd be one of the strongest if you're correct. Looking down at your chest you wondered how you were able to supposedly summon it out when you were fighting the other kids it just came out on its own. Too bad you didn't get to see what color it was, you were disappointed in yourself as you placed your hand on where your heart was and felt it ever so slightly beat.

Tapping Gaster's shoulder he looked down at you asking if you needed anything which you nodded slightly. Closing the book he adjusted himself on the couch with Sans deciding to sit next to you. "Gaster, what does my soul look like?" The question seemed to bother him as he gained a red tint on his face, surprised he looked over at Sans who was blazing blue avoiding eye contact from you. Confused you looked over the words you just said, it's just a soul what got them all flustered?   
  


"What? All I said I was I wanted to know what my soul looked like.  I didn't strip naked in front of you !" Sans completely lost it and started to laugh snorting in the process while Gaster did the same only he tried holding it back. "Listen, my child, I can't just pull your soul out. Souls are a very..."Pausing Gaster's face turned even redder but continued nonetheless, "Intimate thing that should not be pulled out unless in battle." You just there on the couch confused out of your mind as Gaster stood up and lead both you and Sans to the backyard. 

Once outside Gaster had Sans facing you and you did the same as you both looked at each other from head to toe. "Now, the only safe way to see your soul is to be in an **encounter** and in this case it is Sans." On cue, sans waved at you and you waved back smiling and continued listening to what Gater had to say. "Now the way to encounter someone is to either forcefully bump into them such as fighting or have a mutual encounter where both parties are satisfied." Nodding away you looked over at Sans who was not sitting down on the grass waiting for the explanation to stop...he fell asleep on the grass.

You sat down as well as Gaster began to explain what FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, AND MERCY do, all of which you tried to use except ITEM since no matter how many times you pushed it you didn't get another option. Raising your hand up to ask a question you proudly said, "I don't understand why ITEM is there if it can't even be opened." Curiosity was written on Gaster as he asked why you thought that way,"I tried using it but it wouldn't let me get any options. It's pointless."

Something later landed on your lap, it was a sugar cube. it wasn't much but when you looked it over it started to gleam a bit. Looking over at Gaster he leads an encounter, everything then flickered into pitch darkness and later turned back to normal. As Gaster stood there he didn't have his soul visible like the other humans but rather he just stood there with his hands behind his back like the _mature_ adult he was.  

Feeling a light pressure was then removed from my chest and there appeared a magenta soul with wisps of pink flowing around it."That my child is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Looking it over the wisps of pink soon got brighter the more you looked it over, this was you. There in front of you was every flaw and every good inside of you.  

"Eww, why is it pink?" 

"IS THAT REALLY THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF ?!" Mortified at your comment you didn't bother to try to grab it like most people would. "THIS IS YOUR SOUL CRY OR SMILE OR SOMETHING--HEY DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME! AT LEAST TAKE YOUR SOUL WITH YOU!" Laughing the encounter was still open and Sans was still sleeping until he heard Gaster yell and woke up with a start.

Scratching his head he looked at his surroundings to find you and Gaster in an encounter, _guess they must_ have _started without me._  Sans paid closer attention this time around and what really caught his attention was your pink soul, as weird as it looked he couldn't stop staring at it as his cheeks began to get blue. 

Giggling you came back to where you were and continued on with the encounter with Gaster. The same four options were laid upon you and hesitantly you pressed ITEM and there laid the option S.Cube. Pressing S.Cube you gained back 5 HP, it was very sweet for your liking. While it was Gaster's turn he simply CHECKED you and soon realized that your mind is somewhere no else should enter for their own safety. Soon enough the encounter came to a close and Gaster and you spared each other. It was nice having a real hands-on teaching moment, did this count as your lesson for today? Not wanting to question the lesson,  you walked towards Sans having thought that the topic of the encounter was over until Gaster brought up your EXP. 

"So young lady, when you were fighting with those other kids...Did you fight back?" Gulping you fiddled around with your clothing and looked down at your burnt arm and slowly nodded. "How much did you fight ?" Thinking back you only punched them and they ran away, "Only once, man they can't even take a punch to the face before they ran away." Laughing at how dumb they looked Gaster only smiled and ruffled your hair, it felt nice having him around with you when no one else would. 

 

Sans was also there with you when you barely had a friend in your village. Though you felt bad for leaving them there, you knew they would have a better life without the bad luck chasing after them too. Hearing birds once again chirp above you-you knew the drill by now as you stepped away from the two skeletons and watched bird poop began to land on them as they screamed in terror trying to get inside as quickly as possible. No matter how much bad luck you brought this specific event you will never get tired of seeing. As you entered the house both Sans and Gaster stared at you as you came in poo free, envious of how you remained clean.

Sans tried his best to get the bird poop off with what little magic he had and Gaster who swiftly took it off with the flick of wrist glowing a deep purple. In awe at how well formed Gaster was at magic, you aspire to have an experience like he does. Apparently Sans thought the same as you both seemed to know what to do next. 

"Can you PLEASE teach us magic ?!" In unison, you both were both on your knees hoping that he would agree. He just walked past you all the while he ruffled your hair and Sans' skull. 

"I want you both up and early tomorrow, I know the perfect for magic practice." Smiling in glee you both nodded and practically tackled Gaster to the ground with a big hug. It was a mess with everyone laughing and now covered in bird poop. 

 

**(Knowing You Will Get Better At Magic...It Fills You DEDICATION)**

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover fire is kinda hot.

You couldn't sleep that night, all the excitement on finally improving your magic skills were eating you up and sadly would not let your body get its rest. Knowing you probably would regret not sleeping you got up from the bed and opened your window to see the moon with countless little starts adorning the night sky.  Sighing in contention you let the cool autumn breeze hit your face as crickets and frogs be your hearing as your eyelids began to gently close and soon let sleep take hold of you. 

 

_Why do I even bother?_ Gaster sighed as he tried to wake you up from slumber but ultimately failed. Turns out you were a heavy sleeper, quickly pouring a glass of water he spilled it over your face causing you to jolt awake now having a new found fear of water and the ocean. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes and the excess water you gazed up at Gaster who was stapping his foot in impatience as you remembered you had to wake up early. Yelling out a quick _'I'm Sorry_ ' you shoved him out the room and changed into a new striped shirt which happened to be in your favorite color.

Tossing the wet shirt into the edge of the closet you left the room and went downstairs to find Gaster and Sans along with a few bags in the living room. Tossing you a bag you looked at them questioningly but shrugged it off as you all left the house. Now for the next 2 long and tiring hours of walking and complaining you had made it to your destination. Through the struggles of walking, Gaster didn't seem to ease up and answer the questions you and Sans had nor did he listen to you two when you almost cried for a break. Curiosity has been stabbing you in the head for the past hour and now it's starting to strangle you to death.

Yet, before you could ask once again where you were heading you heard the faint sound of children laughing. Lifting your head up you searched the area to find a few skeleton children playing around with a butterfly, smiling at the scene a few froggits hopped past you saying what a wonderful day it was. Agreeing with them you looked around some more to find another village but far bigger than the one you came from. There were multiple brick and wooden houses built all with monsters as residents. Gaster was scanning through the village his white eyes quickly landing on a house just in the middle of the village. There was a small river heading downstream where many hills laid. Thought the scenery wasn't complete without the huge mountain that laid just behind the river and hills, taking in the scenery you sighed in relief as you felt reassurance that you won't be walking much longer.

Soon enough you followed Gaster through the village and soon landed in front of a home which had two burning oil lamps in the front of the door. Touching it softly you were amazed at how warm it was, you wonder how it would feel with the other one. Touching it with a bit more courage you placed your whole hand on it only to feel the scorching heat that came from it. Yelping in pain you retracted your hand and tried to massage it the best you could. Hearing the door open you looked up to find a tall blue fire monster almost the size of Gaster shake hands. He didn't have hair since it was replaced with the fire ontop his head and wore a grey shirt with baggy pants. _How were they not on fire?!_

"It is good to see you again pal, and these must be your children!" His voice was deep yet silky, however, that worked. Waiting for Gaster to reply back with 'oh (F/n) isn't my daughter' like most people in your old village has done, "Yes they are," Shock was written on your face as looked over at Sans who was also paying attention. "They're rather weird but they share that amongst themselves." Elbowing Gaster you felt him flinch but said nothing else of it. 

"Oh, where are my manners, please come inside." Walking in the smell of charcoal hit your nose as you tried to ignore it the best you could. Sans later walked up to you and held your hand not wanting to get separated from you. Intertwining your fingers with him you looked around finding a bookcase with several books but without titles on them as they were either scratched or burned off. Walking closer to the bookshelf you looked them over but never took one out, _maybe it was considered rude to peep around someone_ else's _things._ Sighing you soon walked over to where Gaster and the fire monster was and stood next to Gaster for comfort. Noticing this Gaster shoved both you and Sans in front of him and eyed you both almost saying _'Introduce yourselves!'_

"H-Hello, I'm (F/n)." 

"I'm Sans the skeleton!" Waiting for him to introduce himself it was awkwardly quiet...for like three seconds until he scooped both of you off your feet and hugged the living daylights out of you. Terrified you would get burned you tried to avoid his exposed firey skin only to be met with warmth. You didn't struggle much after that. 

"Gaster why didn't you tell me your children were this adorable!" Soon enough he began to twirl around hugging you even harder. "The names Toka!" Laughing you felt all the tension fade away as he set both of you down and ruffled your hair along with Sans' skull. Staying with Toka a bit longer the afternoon began to roll in and much to your embarrassment your stomach growled with the intensity of having diarrhea which scared everyone in the whole house. Gaster held a look of amusement as Sans and Toka began to silently panic wondering if you were dying or not while you were covering your face with your hands. 

"Well, It seems (F/n) is hungry--" 

"That noise came from her?!" Your blush darkened even more as you didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. 

 

"Why are you humans so complicated!" Sans blurted out as he began to poke your body, starting from your sides to the stomach and later poked your right boob. Slapping his hand away Gaster saw Sans poke your boob and practically tackled him to the ground yelling how he shouldn't do that while you try to protect your precious organic milk jugs as best as humanly possible. Then there was Toka who was questioning if he should call a doctor or the King to sort...whatever issue this was. 

The front door was opened to find a small orange fire monster and a green fire monster walks into the scene before them. An adult and his bickering about something involving a boob and a human girl who was protecting her chest with her face blazing red. The green fire monster gave an audible cough as the bickering stopped and there was nothing but silence until the smaller fire monster gave a faint laugh which later turned laughter as everyone in the room joined in. Once everyone was settled down introductions were held as Toka introduced the green fire monster as his wife Ember and his 16-year-old son Grillby. 

Once introductions were done Gaster then passed you his bag which contained wrapped up food and told you to share. Nodding you took the bag and made your way outside and motioned Sans and Grillby to come with. Once outside you opened the bag and let Grillby pull something out of it first which happened to be a sugary pastry, satisfied with his hunt he took a bite and his flames burned brighter. Sans pulled out a plastic bag with a red substance in it, confused he dipped his finger in and tried whatever it was in the bag. Contented he stuck with the bag as a snack, it was your turn and you pulled out strawberries coated in sugar. Everyone was satisfied with and continued to munch away, though curiosity took ahold of you as you snuck a glance at Grillby as he held his pastry without burning it. You've been curious for far too long for a day so you were determined to ask away.

"How in the world are you not burning that !?" Startling him Grillby panicked and accidentally burned the sides of the pastry, looking at you he saw your face scrunch up in embarrassment but continued to have your dedicated face still strong on the question. 

"Well, it's burnt now," Just as you suspected his voice was soft spoken and silky just like Toka. "But, magic takes practice and patience." Holding his hand out a ball of flames materialized and began to form all different types of shapes until it finally landed in a heart. Unconsciously you stuck your hand to touch it but flinched at your actions and brought your hand back. Seeing your reluctance Grillby took ahold of your hand and had your palm facing upwards, "I want you to channel a bit of your magic into your hand." Nodding you did just, you felt a surge of electricity flow down to your hand and felt a tingling sensation down to your fingertips. Soon enough Grillby transferred the heart to you and your magic was able to sustain the flame in your hand while keeping your hand from getting burned. The once orange flame began to die down and form into a beautiful blue, playing around with the flame you stiffened your hand and watched as ice began to grow from the bottom of the heart and grew upwards until you somehow capsuled the flame inside the ice.

Smiling in joy you let the heart drop down into your hand and examined the small little flame inside, it was no longer the blue you created but back to its original orange hue. Passing it over to Grillby he looked it over in awe not wanting to melt the ice he had you hold it as he too examined it.  Once finished you held it softly in your hands as Sans kept glaring at Grillby for some unknown reason to you. 

"I can use magic too!" Sans interrupted as he tried to levitate a nearby pebble but was only able to lift it a centimeter off the ground before it fell with a small thud. Groaning in frustration he plopped down on the ground now glaring at the sky almost blaming it for his lack of magical experience. Poking his arm you got Sans to sit down right while Grillby grabbed the pebble from the ground and tossed it towards Sans where it landed on his lap. "Don't worry too much about it." Sighing Sans let the subject go as I placed the small hear in the bag of goods, hearing a small shuffling noise you looked up to find the three adults standing at the front door grinning at one another as Toka and Ember took a seat beside you all. Gaster, however, was still standing at the doorway observing the scene go down as he crossed his hands in front of him making sure his children were in sight. 

"So..." Started Ember as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she looked over Toka as he nodded in approval,"What would you say we all trained each other in magic ?" Quickly nodding Toka and Grillby went to your side while Ember and Gaster went to Sans each excited to have the magic lesson with their selected student. Passing back the goodie bag back to Gaster he slung it over his shoulder and everyone went inside to have a well-deserved lunch before training was to be held in an open meadow later that day. Walking into the house once more the smell of food hit your nose and there bestowed upon you was delectable food ready to be devoured by you. 

 

_**(Knowing you will have delicious food in your stomach soon...it fills you with DEDICATION)** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There won't be an upload until the 18th of July! Sorry, but I have a training camp that will last 3 days and it needs my full attention and I won't have time to write and edit the next chapter. I just wanted to let you know beforehand and that way you all don't strangle me in my sleep. 
> 
> Bye! I'll see you all on the 18th!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys?  
> Okay, I had a few people on different places tell me that they didn't get what (F/n) means so let me set it up for you in case you didn't know. 
> 
> (F/n)= First Name 
> 
> (L/n)=Last Name
> 
> (S/c)= Skin Color
> 
> (E/c)= Eye Color
> 
> (H/c)= Hair Color 
> 
> YOUR SOUL COLOR IS ALREADY DETERMINED BY ME SO PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO CHANGE IT! TRUST ME I KNOW WHAT IM DOING WHEN I SAY YOUR SOUL COLOR IS MAGENTA!!!
> 
> You know who you are so please guys if you don't like the book then please leave, I recommend "Hey, Doll" from wattpad tho just saying.

"I said to _freeze_ it not to  _burn_ it!" 

"I'm trying my best damn it !" 

Once again the pinecone went flying in my direction only for it to go up in flames as it began to burn the grass around it. Quickly stomping out the fire I looked over to Grillby who was teaching Sans to levitate a rock properly while I had Gaster throwing pinecones at me for dodging. He wanted me to freeze them and have them drop down towards the floor faster because of their weight but I ended up burning them and hence burned most of my hair off. Until now my (H/c) hair reached just below my armpits.

I need to cut it off. 

Trying again the pinecone was thrown in my direction, raising my hand up I made a swinging motion to the right causing the pinecone to also fly to the right. As it landed with a thud Gaster ran out of pinecones to throw, sighing he pinched where his nose was supposed to be and three hands sprung out of him in different colors and began to pick pinecones up from around him. It was weird how he was able to have multiple hands at once, though it wasn't my own magic I just _needed_ to learn how to do that. You know how much lazier I could get with those hands around? 

Pain echoed on my forehead interrupting my thoughts as a pinecone fell to the floor in front of me. "Did...You just throw that at me?" Seeing one of the hands tossing another pinecone my direction I dodged and continued to do so until Gaster urged me to fend for myself with my magic. Trying again I picked up a pinecone of my own and caught it on fire, trying my best I had it levitate over my hand and swung it at Gaster in which he caught having a purple hue around it before he threw it right back. Groaning I slumped down onto the floor wiping the sweat off of my head and took in a nice long breath of exhaustion. It's been two days in this village and all I've really learned is to levitate a few rocks, burn things, and make birds poop on everyone. "I haven't learned anything !" You yelled as you thrashed around ripping the grass from the dirt with your bare hands.

"I haven't learned much either if that helps." Sans also sat down next to me as he laid his head next to mine. Grabbing his hand I began to rub my finger against his smooth bones feeling every nook and cranny. Another person laid down next to us as Grillby made a crackling noise as he accidentally burned a flower right next to him, grumbling incoherent words he only brushed the ashes away as he laid down on the grass. Contention washed over us as we let the warm rays of sunlight hit our faces, how does that work with Grillby? All I really know is that he sometimes burns things and can somehow maintain his physical form without burning me when I hug him. 

"Hey Grilbz," he hummed waiting for me to continue, "How do you keep your physical form like that? Plus how come you don't burn me when I hug you?" Rubbing the now healed burnt arm there wasn't much plump skin all that was left was a nasty scar adorning your arm. thanks to Toka and Gaster they managed to heal your arm. Toka didn't do much healing but rather healed the scratches I had from training, he says fire elementals can't heal burns. Though I was disappointed to hear that he did tell me it was easy to heal them. A small hum etched my thoughts as Grillby began to rub his chin in concentration. 

" _I do not know how I keep my physical form_ , " Pausing Grillby looked down at his hand as he wiggled his fingers, " _Magic, I suppose. As for burning you, as long as I trust you my magic is incapable of burning you._ " Shooting a small little flame my way it touched my arm as I felt a warmth spread through the area, as the flame faded away so did the nice sensation. Grillby having a few questions of his own decision to ask away at a specific skeleton," _Sans_." 

"yup?" Not expecting to be questioned himself Sans decided to enter a more comfortable position before allowing the flame monster to continue. " _How exactly do you eat? As far as I can tell, you and G don't really have a digestive system._ " Perplexed on the nickname he looked over at his dad to find him sipping tea with Toka as they try to impersonate that of a human royal sipping the tea with such exaggeration with their pinkies sticking out proudly. However, Ember was trying to contain her laughter until Toka made a mustache with his magic and began to stroke it with a face of seriousness, Ember lost it at that point and so did Gaster. 

"Oh, you mean my Dad? We do have a stomach it's just somewhere else right now, cause eww who wants to see _that_?" Laughing Grillby didn't urge any more information from Sans with his Skeletal anatomy, but then against (F/n) was a different story. He has never met a human before and even less a smaller version of one, granted he's seen some but never this close and actually speaking to one. To say the growling from her body wasn't weird was an understatement, but, G had actually cooked something without the insertion of magic. Now that was what amplified his curiosity, why not just giver her regular food? Or what is that she's human that G had to make an organic source of energy? All of this considered it just makes humans even more complicated, he's heard that everything about one down to its teeth is for survival. 

 -(F/n)-

" _Are you sure that awful noise came from you yesterday?_ " Looking at my direction I could see a small smirk adorn his face as mine began to burn a bright red, smacking his arm he only laughed as he rubbed off the sting. My face still burned as I felt it get warmer,

"I have to eat food without the insertion of magic. Yeah, it fills me up but my body needs nutrients in order to function properly." 

 _*I guess this is why humans overpower monsters._  

Sitting on the grass even longer the sight of geese fly above you, not caring if you got pooped on you smiled happily at the sky. Feeling a small splat hit right next to you, you realized the geese had missed. Sans was already far to the left waiting for the birds to leave before he can head back to sit down. _I guess that poop encounter really traumatized him._

Feeling the air get humid water droplets began to fall from the sky as one landed directly on my forehead, hearing a small sizzle noise I turned around to see Grillby release smoke as another water droplet fell on his arm. If he's made of fire does that mean he can be...put out? Quickly taking hold of Grillby and Sans' hand I lead them inside as the trickling of water turned into pouring. Letting go of Grillby's hand I checked his arms for any damage, glad that the fire was warm enough for me to touch. Summoning a few flames of my own I let the flames dance around on my hand as I let the flames fuse with Grillby's, seeing it intertwine and combine you let out a small sigh of relief.

Luckily fire monsters were relatively easy to heal, natural fire is good enough for them but a mage's fire is stronger and can supposedly increase their _max HP_ , whatever that means. Gaster hasn't taught me that yet. Seeing the flames turn a nice shade of pink I looked up to find Grillby staring wide-eyed at me, as his flames took on a faint but noticeable pink. He didn't say anything but ruffled my hair as he walked away covering his face with his hands.

Confusion was still surrounding you as you felt Sans forcibly get a hold of your hand as he led you towards the coach. Now sitting on the coach Sans had yet to say anything as he laid his head on your shoulder. Smiling down at him you laid your head back and let your eye close in comfort, this day was not as boring as you thought it was going to be. The more relaxed you got the more sleep began to whisper in your ear. Feeling comfortable and warm in someones embrace you let yourself fall asleep. 

**(Knowing you'll be better at magic tomorrow...It fills you with DEDICATION.)**

 

 


End file.
